


Fake

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Fake

Dean was a little worried. He had a reason to be with his sketchy allies running around, if you could even call them allies. He knew for a fact that Ruby was an adversary trying to pass for a friend, but it wasn't subtle. As soon as he told everyone he had a crush, Ruby did her best to find out who it was and claim them for her own. Dean was no pessimist, but he certainly didn't think anything would get better. Even Dean's "buddy" Benny was a long time debtor with no sight of removing the states of creditor from Dean. The guy asked to borrow a dollar for "important stuff" a couple times a week, and if Dean said no, Benny would find some way to get it. Dean was tempted to become a plaintiff because Benny really did deserve to be a defendant. Not that he had enough sense to defend himself. But then, then there was Cas. He was so optimistic toward the future and a successor in the "nicest person to ever live "spot. Dean wasn't quite sure you the predecessor was, but he was hoping someone else on this planet was kind.

One day, Dean asked Cas for help weeding all his fake friends out, and of course received it. Cas got his close friend Gabriel to stag a fake fight with Dean to see who would defend him. Cas even got up to make it seem like he was trying to protect Dean. To no ones surprise, Ruby and Benny just shrugged and walked away along with a few other of Dean's now former friends. Luckily, Charlie and Gilda started fighting along side Dean and Cas. In the end, they all had detentions and Dean had a group of perfectly loyal friends.


End file.
